In Code
by Miss Meggie
Summary: The companion to chapter 8 of LCBTR! I OWN NOTHING BUT CHYLER!


Chyler sat waiting for the wwe jet to take off to Amsterdam she flipped through the Cosmo she stole form becca when john plopped down next to her "Is it your mission in life to bug the shit out me?" she uncrossed and recrossed her legs pinning him with a look as he lazily looked her over he his gaze paused on her legs in the short skirt. "Oh for fuck's sake john could you be anymore obvious?"

"Yes I could and no its not exactly my mission to bug you but it is fun…fills time."

She huffed getting up and grabbing her travel bag and escaped to the little lavatory on the plane. When she came back dressed in her care bear PJ bottoms and her I'm not Irish but you can kiss me anyway t shirt Adam was setting in her seat.

"Move your ass Copeland…" Adam looked up from her discarded Cosmo

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"You look beautiful baby…" john grinned at her.

"Not going to work…but can you make him move."

"Move Adam the window seat freaks her out…"

"But-"

"Move down now."

"fine…you guys wanna watch mama mia or rent?"

"I don't care I'm going to sleep so don't sing the whole score again Adam…"

"Bounty Hunter keep you up late last night?" Adam teased Chyler rolled her eyes… john flipped him off.

A little while into the flight chyler was stretched across the three seats using john's shoulder as a pillow and her feet in Adam's lap she slept using her ipod to drown out Adam's version of honey, honey. Britney spears toxic blared in chyler's ear buds and the boys could hear it slightly. "God her taste in music sucks." john said "dude…you know you miss her and her shitty music." Adam reached over moving a strand of hair out of her face. John shot him a look. "That look just said it all man…"

"Yeah well it doesn't matter anyway she won't talk about us…"

"Make her…"

"You've met Chyler haven't you?"

"I know dude all you can do is try…because she looks at like she gave you what you wanted so you can't call her shots for her…but anyone with half a brain can see she loves you."

Leland and Becca watched as they disembarked the plane John tugging along a sleepy looking chyler who kept shooting Adam dirty looks. "Chy's still sleepy must harm Adam." chyler muttered as they reached them. She quickly dropped john's hand "Why must you harm poor Adam?" Leland asked dropping a quick kiss on her lips "He sang the entire score to mama mia again!"

"Nice out fit Anela."

"Its my frump wear hush."

"Bitchy much… chy?" becca pointed out

"Adam's fault!"

"I'm going to go put on my presentable clothes now be back." john handed her back pack

"Heaven help us baby's got her care bear pants on." john sang as she walked away earning a honest laugh from chyler and it felt good until he saw Leland's face.

"Dude… it was just a joke… "

"It could at least not flirt with her in front me…"

"That wasn't flirting it was trying to put her in better mood since I have to deal with her the next few hours not you so quit being paranoid…if I want her I'll have her and there isn't a damn thing you'll be able to do about it." Leland bowed up "I'm not the guy you wanna bow up at dude…becks tell chyler I'll be in the bus." he walked away.

Chyler came back "Becca how do you say Carmel macchiato in Dutch and where's Johnny?" Leland growled. "What? I've called him Johnny since I was fifteen you expect me to stop now…" "Listen they have us doing tons of stuff so just head back to the hotel Ok?" she kissed him "gotta jet before the bus leaves me!" she turned and ran

They made the bus driver stop for coffee and across the street was a pot café as the exited the coffee shop she grabbed randy as he headed for the pot café "Nuh uh buster it'll show up on your drug screen."

"Fun Sucker!"

"What?"

"you suck the fun out everything chyler you're a fun sucker!"

"am not ! Take it back right now?" she jumped up to slap the back of his head "Your to damn tall Orton!" "Get on the bus now all of you!" Vince barked "He's the real fun sucker!" chyler murmured to randy "Lets get on the bus before the man pops a vein !" he replied.

At the autograph signing…

"God hates me!" chyler whispered to randy.

"He does not!"

"Wait you believe in god?" chyler teased "and here everyone thinks you're Satan's spawn!" chyler giggled. "Its less work if people hate me I'm just lazy now why does god hate you!"

"They set next to you which isn't so bad at least john won't try and cop a feel under the table but why in god's name did they set me next to mickie the queen of overly perkiness I think she crushes up pez and snorts it!"Randy laughed "Wouldn't surprise me…"

"God why am I so tired."

"Time change is what getting you just hang on a lil' longer we're almost done." "I still have a promo to shoot and I haven't perfected my drop kick john wants me to run it through a few times."

After shooting her promo challenging tori for tomorrow's show she was running through her ignition move and landed hard on her back. John launched himself through the ropes as she writhed in pain red faced the pain causing her to hold her breath. "Breathe baby!" john coached rubbing her lower back he blew in her face causing her breath to catch and she breathed on pure reflex "ahhh…" she yelled "ow ow ow Johnny ow!" "I know that one hurt." tears streaming down her face made that obvious "I didn't rotate high enough…can we please go eat and go to the hotel?"

Their group was setting down in a little café where none of them could read the menu. "I'm scared to order Ria I might order fish eyes or something when I meant to order a hamburger."

"Baby just say hamburger really slowly…" john interjected

"Gee thanks for your help Einstein."

A little while later… a George strait song came on the jukebox in the corner.

"that's a weird choice of music…." chyler commented.

John stood up. "Dance with me?" he held his hand out to chyler. "What? No."

"Yes!"

"People will stare!"

"never bothered you before."

"I have a boyfriend."

"one again never bothered you."

"John…"

"I'll spin you!"

"don't you dare!"

He picked her up over his shoulder spinning in circles.

"PUT ME DOWN! "

"Not till you agree to dance with me."

"ok ok I dance just stop with the spinning I'm nauseous!"

"see this is nice you should've just danced with me to begin with."

"you're a butt you know that john?"

"Yes but you love me and you think I have a cute ass." She laughed

"you never lack for confidence…" when john turned her the saw Randy videoing them on his phone. "This ends up on you tube you're a dead man Orton!" john shouted pointing at him. Chyler laughed "Hi randy!" she blew kisses at the camera. John rolled his eyes . "Ham!" he teased chyler "I learned it from you." they continued to dance not knowing randy sent the video to becca with a message wish you here we missed you!"

When becca phone rang she was shaving Leland with a straight razor cleaning up his goatee. She stopped momentarily. Leland picked up her phone watching the video.

"Don't worry Leland she dances with everybody not just john… she taught Cody how to two step last week in the hotel hallway…that's just chyler…"

"and blowing kisses to randy?" becca laughed she couldn't help it. "That's one guy you don't have to worry about with her trust me ok."

"You're covering for her…"

"no I'm not…she's not a cheat besides it was just dancing."

The next morning

"Go on go on and leave me breathless." Chyler's phone rang out signaling john was calling her. "I'm up john just not moving yet…What? Why? I don't wanna re shoot the shit torrie bugs the me…Ok ok I'm drill sergeant pain the ass!"

"god even the man's ring tone flirts with you!" Leland snapped

'not now Leland please!" she kissed his cheek hopping out of bed

When chyler arrived at the arena John was in her dressing room.

"Are you stalking me john?"

"No they stuck us together…we need to talk."

"No we don't there's nothing to talk about we had sex that s it nothing more…"

He laughed dryly. "nothing huh? You will talk to me I deserve that much!"

"oh you so don't wanna get into what you deserve with me!"

"I gave you what you wanted john…an out ."

"changed my mind…"

"Yeah well what if I don't wanna change mine huh? Big bad its all about me cena loses."

"this is all bullshit you love me…"

"but you didn't love me enough to fight for me! You let him have me…I'm not sure the guy I love… loved exists anymore the guy who climbed in my window to say goodbye when he didn't mean goodbye he meant I love you. He's gone…"

"I'm right here chyler…standing in front of you…if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get and he'll lose. I can't talk to you chyler without him looking like he'll explode so tell me pretty baby are we going to be reduced to speaking in code… hello means I want you….brushing in hallways means… I'd die to touch you… good bye… means I miss you with my every breath… good morning means…words to express how much I love you haven't been invented every time I see you..I'm lonely without you…." tears brimmed in chyler's eyes. "I'm sorry baby I know I messed up letting you go… I was a coward at the first sign of a little competition I ran…but baby you're the coward now if you stay with him knowing you belong with me…"

"I thought you didn't want me anymore…"

He laughed. "chyler honey I've asked you to marry me twice now I'd do it again right now if I thought you'd say yes…yes I want you. We're never going to able to give each other up and that's what he wants he wants you to himself can you do it Chy lie to yourself to me to him? Just to prove you don't need me…"

"you're not being fair john!"

"I know that… and I'm sorry but no one ever said love was fair… you know becca loves him right?" chyler looked shocked "She does she love him the way she looks at him when your back is turned says it all…"

"So are you trying to tell me I'm being cheated on…not that it matters because I'm no better damn it! Is that what your whole little spiel was about? You think he's probably going to fuck around her with her best friend so I can have her come back to me and play the hero pick up the pieces!"

"NO! GODDAMMIT I LOVE YOU! OK I LOVE YOU!" He screamed.

"And I know I don't always say it oh show it enough but what it boils down to is you're it for me the all in all and if he was that for you'd notice how becca looks at him or the way he looks at her…"

"John I don't know what to do."

"I know that…I just can't let you walk away from us." She turned and walk out of the room. "I love you chyler.' HE Called after her

Chyler walked into the hotel room and the smell of vanilla hot her. "mmm smells nice here! Hi guys…"

"Anela have you been crying?" "Bad day is all.." she kissed him. She plopped down next him on the couch "What do you say we find something in English to watch?" becca groaned get up and leaving them. "And her problem would be?" Leland shrugged "PMS?" chyler laughed kissing his cheek "Look babe with a touch a button we have English subtitles!" Leland said they cuddled up and watching the show chyler trying to forget what John said Leland trying to forget becca. becca laid in the sex rumpled sheets trying to forget Leland.


End file.
